


粉丝福利

by Vcczl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcczl/pseuds/Vcczl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke wants to leave the band. Naruto doesn't want to let him go. What's his reason? And why is the blond doing fan-service when there are no fans around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	粉丝福利

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fan Service](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206048) by Akira-kun. 



成为一个乐队的一员是几乎所有年轻人梦想的事。成为一个知名乐队的一员是每一个乐队成员的梦想。成为这世上最知名乐队的成员是所有音乐从业者的终极梦想。毕竟每个乐队都希望成功不是吗？成为世界最顶级的乐队，名字被数十亿人知晓，无数的疯狂粉丝挤在体育馆为他们尖叫，谁不这样想呢？

宇智波佐助就是这样一个人。考虑作为活着人里最性感之一，最好的吉他手之一，以及这世上最好的乐队的成员，宇智波佐助从来不曾向生活索求过什么。当他十岁的时候他十分确定自己要追随父亲的脚步成为一名警长。当他十三岁时他的哥哥鼬进入警官学校，那时他更确定他会是一名警长。之后他那疯狂的最好的朋友鸣人决定组一支乐队，并让他弹吉他。当然佐助答应了。他不会拒绝任何一个帮助鸣人的机会不论他是否感兴趣。所以他们连同其他朋友—懒蛋鹿丸和天才宁次—一同组建了乐队。鸣人试着让所有人相信“热辣罗马”是最好的名字，但是因为没人甚至包括佐助同意他最终放弃。最终乐队名字是千鸟，在佐助还没意识到这点的时候，他们轻松成为了学校的一只乐队。在年度校园乐队评选中每一个学生，甚至一些老师，都喜欢他们的音乐。随后他们在木叶，日本都出名了。他们有合适的人和恰当的交流。几个月里他们成为一只真正的乐队。

接下来的两年里他们在东京举行了一些演唱会，规模不大仅仅是在一些酒吧或者舞厅里，没人能说这是成功的。但是他们没有指望成为那样成为rap明星，就像杀人蜂，他们看过一些他的演出。因为一些原因他们从来不理解——毕竟杀人蜂的音乐跟他们没有一丝相像之处——那些吵闹的说唱者。但是杀人蜂不只喜欢他们，他同时邀请他们在他的演唱会上做开场表演。鸣人为此很是吃惊，佐助不知道怎么想这件事。他们那时17岁就跟着杀人蜂进行了全国巡演。那个夏天之后他们再次被邀请去做世界巡演。在同他们的父母进行大量的争吵和吼叫后千鸟签约进行世界巡演。他们的护照记录了一张专辑如何成为世界性的专辑。

19岁，千鸟成为每一个年轻人的梦想2，每一个音乐人的梦想，每一个乐队想要击杀的对象。他们世界各地巡演，他们有数十亿的粉丝，他们可以在世界各地看到他们的头像听到他们的音乐。在六年后他们被成为征服世界的现象级存在，那时他们25岁。佐助清楚这是他们创造的前人未有的成就。最初他喜欢这样，这是当然的！哪一个青少年不想要别人为自己疯狂呢？或者不期待别人为自己的名字尖叫呢？或者只要他想要来就拥有的现实呢？然而他厌倦了这一切。厌倦那些尖叫，厌倦了每天看到或者听到数不清的“我爱你”，厌倦了他无法走进一家没有一堆粉丝尖叫向他扑来的商店，甚至无法安静的去喝一杯啤酒而不用面对闪瞎眼的闪光灯。出名并不是佐助真正渴望的。他想者如果不是因为一件小事他也许该成为一个无趣的探长就像他曾经计划的那样。

“快来吧，小混蛋，刚刚的演唱会棒呆了！你庆功宴一定要来！鸣人环抱着佐助的肩膀说道。我们现在在巴西！天气棒极了，心情棒极了，酒店也很完美，老天，你外面看到那个女人了吗？这个地方简直就是天堂！你不能把自己锁在房间之里就像那种阴郁的摇滚少年，把所有的女士都留给我！”

“你可以带几个到你房间，不用在意我在不在那里，”佐助指出关键，他摇了摇头走进他的换衣间。鸣人跟了上来。  
“好吧，但是和我最好的朋友花一晚上喝酒玩笑比几个女孩在我房间里更好”鸣人抱臂撅嘴说“在倒数第三场表演后把自己锁在房里的是大混蛋！”

“我只是对喝得大醉然后狂欢没有兴趣”佐助边脱上衣边说。“好好玩，鸣人，我准备看看书然后睡觉。”  
“你知道，我真的希望你能去一会儿的庆功宴。”鸣人轻柔地抚摸着着佐助光裸的肩膀和脖颈耳语。什么时候他靠的这么近了？“我们很久没有好好坐一起说话有多久了？”

“这里没有粉丝你做这种福利性动作干什么？”佐助问。鸣人在他肩上抚摸的手让他全身战栗当然他伪装的很好。

“是的，我注意到了！我还注意到明天我哪里肯定要有淤青！”佐助恼怒地说，转身去淋浴。“我告诉你我不反对这样的粉丝福利，但是你能控制下你的力道不要总在我身上留下印子好吗？”  
“你尝起来棒极了，这不怪我。”被瞪了一眼后鸣人咧嘴笑着把手背到头后“不管怎么样，洗完澡一定要来今晚的派对啊！”  
“我考虑考虑。”佐助脱下牛仔裤听到门关上的声音“白痴。”  
没错，佐助更想把人生换成那个他曾计划过的无趣的探长。如果没有那个小意外的话: 他疯狂地爱上了最好的朋友。

派对非常非常无聊，就像佐助一开始预料的那样。那是一个塞满人的花哨的迪厅，音乐倒是不错。这是他们演唱会后派对最好的一个但是仍然无聊。佐助对跳舞没有一点兴趣，所以音乐就变得没有意义。他对喝得大醉也没有兴趣所以昂贵的鸡尾酒也没有意义。并且最重要的是他对任何女人都没有兴趣，所以那里的每一个人都很烦。他花了半个小时试图找点乐子，比如跟一两个人聊天。但是鸣人显然对那些热辣的好像牛奶巧克力一样的深皮肤很有兴趣，所以佐助知道他今晚结束了。

他告诉宁次他要回酒店——一间豪华双人间，一半归鸣人——以防他离开后鸣人找他。几分钟后他来到酒店走进自己的套房。房间很棒，很大的客厅，柔软的沙发和极好的景观。右边的房间时他的，左边属于鸣人。

佐助叹了口气，脱下他的夹克走进卧室。他准备洗个澡看看书就睡觉。幸运的话鸣人不会带一个吵闹的女人回来，这样他就可以好好睡一觉。或者这间酒店的隔音比上一个好，如果他够幸运的话。他只想有一个好睡眠。他们已经巡演了5个月，他们还剩最后两场在布宜诺斯艾利斯。佐助非常疲惫，不是生理的而是精神上。他喜欢乐队的伙伴——即使他从不会大声说出来——但是5个月朝夕相处也太多了。5个月来几乎每天排练;在世界各地巡演;处理彼此的情绪问题以及其他事项，这一切并不轻松。

他合上书起身关灯，今天结束了，下一场演唱会之前他有几乎三天的时间休息，这个想法让他疲惫的心情得到点慰藉。他合上眼睛倒向巨大而温暖的床，让自己坠入梦乡。

 

一会儿他注意到有人正摸上他的床。

 

“干什么？”当感觉到身旁那人的重量后他闭眼模模糊糊地说。

 

“我的床被占了”鸣人耳语，像是不想其他人听到。

“所以我必须要做什么吗？”佐助问，一动不动无视压着他的温暖身体“回你房间去，白痴”

 

“不！不能！现在里面有三个姑娘在里面。”鸣人声音听起来有点恼火。他把头枕在佐助枕头上，一手横过佐助的腰“我确定我一回去她们就会强奸我。”

“就好像你害怕这样似的”佐助讽刺地说，并暗暗做了一个深呼吸让身体不要对横在腰上的手臂起反应。“你为什么来我这儿，想让我们都被强奸吗？”

 

“不，我锁了门”鸣人笑着说并把一条腿挤进佐助腿间，两人缠绕在一起“让我睡在这里吧。”

“你都压在我身上，我说不还有用？”佐助诘问，向趴在身上的人瞪了过去。

“没用”鸣人低笑着揉了揉佐助的头发“就算你踢我屁股我也不会离开。”

 

“你真该被踢！”佐助在鸣人胸膛紧紧贴上自己后背时狠狠咬住下嘴唇。“如果你想睡觉，就别带女人进房间，大白痴。”

“我没有。是他们跟着我”鸣人反驳，他温暖的呼吸打在佐助后脖颈上让他打了个颤。“然后我说我去洗个澡逃了出来。”

“所以你就决定潜到我床上打扰我休息吗，”佐助再次讽刺，然而话没说完就失了声，鸣人的嘴唇贴上他的脖子。“你要做什么？”

 

“粉丝福利？”鸣人又低笑起来，笑声让佐助感到又一阵颤抖贯穿全身。鸣人为什么要对他这样做？

“给谁的？”佐助低吼，转头看着他最好的朋友，这时才意识到他们之间该死的贴得有多紧。“粉丝福利是给粉丝的，现在怕你没注意到，这里一个也没有。”

“我们需要练习”鸣人咧嘴一笑，爱抚过佐助的下颌。他的呼吸让佐助不得不尽力防止自己发出呻吟。

“鸣人，停下来！”佐助命令道，完全转身过去推开鸣人，他的手抵在鸣人结实的胸口上防止进一步靠近“你到底怎么了？你喝醉了？”

 

“我只喝了一瓶啤酒”鸣人回答，手握住佐助的手腕“我没有喝醉。”

“所以你现在做什么？”佐助看着鸣人苍蓝的眼睛质问。“我不是现在在你房间里半裸哀求你到来的女人。”

“我们的巡演就要结束了”鸣人喃喃，他的拇指在佐助手腕上下意识的划着圈。它似乎就是鸣人犹豫不决没有说完的话。他深深吐出一口气后看着佐助的眼睛说“我知道你打算等巡演结束就离开。”

 

佐助感到他被人打了一拳在肚子上。他没有告诉任何人，鸣人是怎么知道的？

“我不想你离开”鸣人说着拂开佐助面前的头发，两人额头相抵。“如果乐队里没有你就没有任何意义，佐助，我需要你在这里。”

“别……”佐助低声说。他闭上眼睛，失去了所有推开身前人的力量。

 

“我想要你在这个乐队里，我想你每一场巡演每一场表演都在我身旁，我需要你！

 

”鸣人认真地说。此时他的手放在佐助脸颊两侧保证两人紧紧挨在一起。“我无法让你离开，佐助，我不会让你离开。我需要你。”

“停下来！”佐助命令道，推开鸣人看着他“你不能对我这么做！你不能爬上我的床就好像爱人在哀求不要被抛弃！”

“因为我不是你的爱人吗？”鸣人问。佐助闻言睁大眼睛，这家伙要做什么？

 

“是的”佐助肯定，并尝试着让自己狂乱的心跳平稳下来“因为你不是我的爱人。”

“好”鸣人低语，放开佐助的脸，手环上了他的背。

“鸣人……不……”佐助弱弱反对，眼睛看向旁边。“留在这里已经没有任何意义。我们二十五岁了，不能再肆意喝酒四处游荡只是因为我们觉得自己可以。”

“我以为你过去在这里是因为我们的音乐”鸣人说。佐助闭上眼睛。“我现在也是。我们的音乐棒极了，我们的巡演也很好，但是演奏和音乐已经不足以让我留下”佐助宣布，他感到鸣人正盯着他看。“在舞台上是我曾经有过最好的感觉，但是这一切也让我精疲力竭。我不能再在这里了。它会杀了我”

“骗子！”鸣人指责道，眯着眼睛看像佐助“你在撒谎！这不是你想要离开的原因。”

“你在胡说什么？”佐助低吼，为鸣人突然出现的进攻震惊“我问什么要撒谎？”

 

“我想在最后一场的粉丝福利时间上吻你，可以吗？”鸣人突然问，佐助几乎呛到。“什么？”

“我想在最后一场的粉丝福利时间上吻你，我能吻你吗？”鸣人重复到，声音小但是坚定有力。佐助感到自己全身颤抖，这出卖了他。“佐助，回答我！”

“你以前从没问过任何有关粉丝福利的事情！为什么你现在问？”佐助感到困惑不已。他的心就要跳出胸膛，他甚至可以肯定鸣人能听到。

 

“所以你允许吗？”鸣人再次询问。他的眼睛直直看向佐助的，手也再次放到佐助脸上。“你允许我在粉丝福利环节对你做任何事吗？”

“鸣人，你——”

“那就别对我撒谎！”鸣人命令到，他的手滑向佐助的头，手指缠绕上那墨蓝的头发。“你会允许我在粉丝福利环节对你做任何事，而我能看出你表达出的，佐助，

 

我知道那对你是什么感觉。所以，别再对我撒谎，告诉我真相，为什么你要离开千鸟？”

“我告诉过你了，我——”佐助解释，但是他被鸣人的动作打断了，鸣人猛地拥紧他，手臂在他背后用力，禁锢住他。小麦色的手将佐助的手腕钉在床垫上。“鸣人！”

 

“我说了，真相，混蛋！”鸣人咆哮着。佐助意识到现在他们贴得多紧。鸣人正压在佐助身上，他的躯干贴着佐助的胸膛，他的脸距离佐助的不过寸许。这有些滑稽，因为佐助仍尝试否认一切。但不是在他确定鸣人早已感觉到佐助坚硬的勃起正戳向他的下腹时。或者如果他们现在的位置不是如此糟糕的话。鸣人靠的更近，他的呼吸喷在做的脸上“告诉我你要离开的真正原因。”

 

“停下来，白痴”佐助低语，看向一边。他失去了对身体的控制，他确定如果鸣人现在退后他会大声呻吟出来。现在想要否认任何事都是不可能的，他还可以试着隐藏，不是吗？“你不想知道的，所以停下来。”

“我要开始用下身在你的上慢慢画圈蹭，如果你还是不说的话。”鸣人简单的说着，他的声音突然沙哑低沉。佐助睁大眼睛盯着他看了几秒，心脏漏跳一拍。不，他不能这样做！“告诉，我。”

 

“你不能——啊——”佐助大声呻吟，因为他的勃起上被让人兴奋的摩擦着。鸣人来回动了几次，确保力量不会伤到但是足够让他的朋友受到折磨。鸣人看到佐助脸上的绯红时忍不住吞口水。

“佐助，求你……告诉我。”他哀求着，呼吸打在佐助的耳朵上，这引发了又一次颤抖和从佐助唇齿间逃出的一声动情的呻吟。

“你他妈的知道为什么！”佐助咆哮着，他的眼睛紧紧闭上。“别再羞辱我了！”

 

“我需要你说出来”鸣人耳语，用舌头爱抚着佐助的耳朵。“求你……我需要听到你说出来。”

“你这个该死的恶魔！”佐助说。他的心跳太快了，他的肺已经无法好好工作，他所有的血液都冲向腹股沟。他为自己将要高潮感到绝望，同时也为身上压着那个愚蠢的金发白痴感到绝望。为什么鸣人要这样？为什么他非要自己承认现在如此明显的事实？为什么该死的他要这么做？“为什——？”

 

“佐助，说出来！”鸣人命令着。佐助看到他朋友脸上的痛苦。他注意到鸣人身体的颤抖，眼里无声地哀求。佐助心里有什么被打破了。“求你……说出来。”

“鸣人……”他喘息着，他的身体彻底失去控制，但是心里是空白的。鸣人仍压在他身上。他被牛仔裤包裹的屁股正压蹭过佐助的勃起，他的手正把佐助的手钉在床上，他的脸与佐助的如此近，以至于他们可以感到对方的呼吸。随后没有来由的，佐助感到突然的平静放松。“我爱你。”

“老天啊”鸣人喊出声带着轻微地呻吟，闭上眼睛，嘴角扬起一个小的微笑。“终于等到了。  
“什——”

“你知道我想听这句话想了多久吗？”鸣人带点抱怨地说着，表情极度欣慰。他睁开眼睛，宝蓝色的对上墨黑的；他拉起佐助的手放在他们的脸上。佐助心里一片混乱。他一点也不知道到底发生了什么以及鸣人说这话的原因。他在开玩笑？捉弄佐助？该死的他为什么说那些话？“你不知道有多少次我几乎放弃，因为你从来不吐露任何……”

“你在说什么？”佐助低声问，抵抗着爱抚鸣人的诱惑，即使他的手现在被鸣人抓着。鸣人笑了，笑容如此畅怀以至于佐助几因为眼前完美的样子高潮。“鸣——”  
“因为乐队，我过去总在担心，担心让千鸟分崩离析所以我从没敢说吐露一丝。”他承认，目光半分没有离开佐助的脸。佐助的心越跳越快，就好像要和时间比赛。鸣人紧紧攥着佐助的手，扭头轻吻那苍白的手腕。颤抖在佐助的脊柱上通过。“但是现在你想要离开，我感到绝望，因为我要失去你了，我意识到如果你不在我的身边那乐队将对我不再有意义。所以别走，求你别走，佐助……，别丢下我一个人。”

“鸣人……我不明白你到底在说什么。”佐助喘着气眼睛睁大，心跳如雷，他整个人都在颤抖，他确定他将从这个梦境中醒来。还剩几秒他就要从这美梦中醒来。这不是他真正所想的，这个梦全无意义。为什么鸣人要说这些，听起来就像是古怪的坦白？不，这只是一个愚蠢的梦，他就要醒——

“好吧……你感觉到这个了吗？”鸣人问，牵着佐助的手向下，描画着他脖颈的线条，爱抚他的胸膛，钻进鸣人的牛仔裤里握住那坚硬无法忽视的勃起。佐助倒抽了一口气，看着他被鸣人牵着的手，不敢相信那感觉。“这就是每次我在你身边的感觉。这就是我每次想你时的感觉。天啊，我提出那个愚蠢的粉丝福利只是为了我有一个借口能触碰你并……”他呻吟起来，喘息着，因为他摆弄着佐助的手去摩擦抚慰他跳动的勃起。他深吸口气舔了舔嘴唇，笑声从体内发出。“我如此的渴望你，佐助……求你，让我拥有你。”

“我必须醒来。”佐助喃呢，眼睛失神。他的心已经过载，他确信他要因为潮水一样的感情充斥地爆炸了。或许这样他就会醒来。他看鸣人又一次笑了，并且又一次吻上了他还放在鸣人脸颊上的手。“我真的必须醒——”  
“你现在就醒着”鸣人笑着耳语，身体前倾用嘴唇轻擦过佐助的然后加重力道，他们两人都因这个吻而呻吟。鸣人张开嘴用舌头抚摸佐助的下嘴唇，然后拉开一点距离看向佐助吃惊的眼神。“现在轮到你吻我了，混蛋。”

“如果我亲你……我不会让你有机会停下。即使你想停，即使你哀求停下，我也不会。”佐助用粗哑的声音宣布。鸣人性奋的咬住他的下嘴。“我不确定那是什么但是我已经让自己后退太久了，因此我无法让你中途喊停！鸣人，我该死的不会让你停下！”  
两人都沉默了片刻，他们看向对方的眼睛，看向对方的灵魂；没有动作，没有呼吸，没有眨眼，没有吞咽，什么都没有。此刻只有他们的彼此的眼睛；只有他们和彼此的灵魂；只有他们和彼此间的爱意。这时佐助知道这不是梦。鸣人下一秒笑了出来。

“对……我就指望这样呢。”鸣人宣布。他松开佐助的手扶住鸣人的头，手指缠绕进墨蓝色的头发，彻底消除了两人的距离，再一次吻上佐助。

这个吻温柔而安静，甚至有点纯洁。就像恋人间的初吻，柔情万种而缓慢，充满感情。鸣人张嘴笑了笑然后发出呻吟，当佐助模仿着他的姿势，将温热潮湿的舌头伸进他嘴里时。佐助的右手抓住鸣人的头发，同时左手同样力度地握住鸣人的勃起。“啊——”他感到自己的阴茎因为鸣人的大声呻吟而抽动。鸣人重新开始摇晃着他的屁股，两人的觉醒的欲望无法忽视。他们的呻吟声被对方吞下，喘息着无声地乞求更多。

 

鸣人咬了下爱人的嘴唇然后亲吻佐助的下颌，随后描绘着颈部的曲线。他啃咬着佐助的脉搏，舔舐着那白皙的皮肤，使得佐助无法抑制地不断喘息呻吟。他的手松开墨蓝的头发沿着身体曲线向下爱抚，拉起对方的T恤，露出平坦的胸膛和结实的腹肌，享受那丝缎般的触感。他的手指沿着那肌肉的纹理向上捏住一个乳头，佐助因此发出一声热辣的呻吟。鸣人把头埋在佐助颈旁傻笑，手不停地刺激着身下激动地身体，同时另一只手玩弄着佐助下腹的毛发。  
“哦，操！”鸣人长叹，因为佐助那只在他裤子里的手伸进内裤里握住他坚硬不已的勃起，用一种缓慢的速度上下撸动。鸣人呻吟的更大声，用会留下印迹的力度吮吸佐助颈侧，与佐助手指相交。“操！我想上你，佐助，让我上你。”

佐助猛地拉住鸣人的头发让他离开自己的脖子，然后又一次用嘴唇碾压过鸣人的。他们的舌头在一起嬉戏，火热湿润而下流。水声混合着呻吟喘息充斥在空气中。鸣人拉开佐助的大腿挤了进去，降低姿势让自己的腹股沟与对方的摩擦在一起，与此同时佐助的手仍然在继续。鸣人停下接吻，转去亲吻佐助的喉部，舔舐喉结，接着向下吮吸逗弄一个乳头。佐助因为他轻咬那已经硬挺的小东西发出失声地呻吟。鸣人低笑，把佐助正在撸动的手拉开。

“你再动我就要射了”他警告说，在佐助的腹部留下许多亲吻和湿漉漉的舔舐，在肚脐处停下。他吮吸啃咬着小腹的皮肤，激的佐助发出十分欢愉的长吟。鸣人亲吻着私处的毛发对佐助的睡衣笑了笑“现在……能允许我让你发出尖叫吗，宝贝？  
“你可以试——啊！”鸣人嘴唇擦过他内裤并停留在勃起上方的感觉让佐助要发狂了。鸣人将睡裤拉下后亲了亲然后轻咬了下内裤下坚硬的勃起。“干！”

“别心急，我们马上就要这么做”鸣人调笑，脱下两人的睡衣，将佐助的腿拉得更开。他用一根手指轻点着佐助的皮肤和内裤的边缘。鸣人用一种邪恶的方式舔了舔嘴唇，用捕食者看向猎物的表情看着佐助，看着他坚硬正在分泌出液体的阴茎在他的视线下抽动。佐助是如此的美丽，脸色潮红，性奋，喘息不已，以及他仅仅被一层薄丝织物覆盖的勃起。鸣人嘴里分泌出唾液。  
鸣人俯身向下到佐助的臀部，手拉下他内裤，指甲擦过皮肤。当佐助完美坚硬厚重的阴茎被从内裤中解放出来的时候鸣人几乎要呻吟了。当他温热的呼吸轻柔地拍打在抽动的阴茎上时他听到佐助发出巨大的喘息声。他偷笑，轻巧地亲吻着肿胀的头部然后舔了上去，品尝着分泌出的前列腺液。鸣人呻吟咬着嘴唇看向佐助半闭的眼睛。他已经完全沉浸在着全然又陌生的快乐中。

鸣人缓慢又热辣地舔过整个柱身，用牙轻咬其上鼓起的静脉，然后用亲吻安抚。他把整个涨红的阴茎喊进嘴里用力吮吸，耳边传来佐助因为巨大快感喊出的叫声。佐助在呻吟和喘息间扭动身体，手紧紧攥住身下的床单，臀部尽力向上顶向那让人沉醉的湿热的嘴中。鸣人伸手控制着佐助的动作幅度。

“哦操！”佐助倒抽一口气，鸣人加快了吮吸的速度和加重了力度。他灵活的舌头极有技巧地刺激着佐助，施加在柱身上的压力让佐助大脑一片空白。鸣人看着佐助又一次舔过顶端，然后他深深地把佐助完全含了进去，直抵咽喉。“啊——操！我要射了！”

佐助高潮的样子是鸣人见过最迷人的场景之一。他在狂乱的快乐中身体向后弓起，眼睛紧闭，头向后甩，在高潮快感淹没全部感官的几秒里屏住呼吸。鸣人最后吮吸了一次后吐出了嘴里的阴茎，起身与佐助面对面。懒洋洋的目光相遇，缓慢的喘息打破了室内的安静，他用鼻子蹭过佐助的脸颊然后亲着下颌。

“你有润滑剂吧”鸣人舔着佐助耳廓用嘶哑的声音耳语。“我不想没有润滑地上你，但是如果你没有我依旧要上你。”  
“衣柜”佐助说，仍然喘息不已，当鸣人下床找润滑剂的时候他急切地喊道“快点！”  
“哈，命令我，是不是”鸣人调笑，在走到衣橱的过程中脱去上衣。佐助因为眼前的景象屏住呼吸，鸣人光着胸膛，但是仍然穿着裤子，他坚硬的勃起让那里鼓起一大团，太色情了。“找到了！”

鸣人快步返回，把润滑剂仍在床上然后爬到佐助两腿间，依靠着佐助的身体再次吻上去。这个吻安静又缓慢。鸣人的笑声通过相戏的唇舌传递给佐助，当他抓住佐助的裤子，刚刚一直挂在佐助大腿那里，彻底脱下了他们。他握住佐助的膝盖俯身亲吻，慢慢沿着大腿一路吻到大腿根。

“转过去”他用十分色情的声音命令，看到佐助身体因此发出迷人的颤抖。佐助依言转身，鸣人的手抓着他的屁股。  
“抬起来！”  
“谁让你以为你——操！”佐助叫喊出来，鸣人分开他的臀部直接并舔在入口处。“哦！天啊！你，操！啊——”

“闭嘴！”鸣人命令道，舔着入口的褶皱，湿润着，然后把舌头伸了进去。佐助比之前更大声的呻吟，鸣人伸手抓住佐助再次勃起的阴茎笑了。“老天！我要肏你，你天杀的迷人！”  
“别再戏—嗯——啊—弄我，肏——我！”佐助咆哮着把脸埋进枕头里，他感觉到鸣人找着扔在床上的润滑剂。盖子打开的声音让他咬住嘴唇。这一切真的发生了不是吗？这不是一个该死的愚蠢的梦，不是吗？

冰凉潮湿的手指摁压佐助的后穴入口，鸣人下意识地舔着嘴唇。他插了进去，享受着因为佐助身体的适应而使得手指完全没入的感觉。低声的呻吟让鸣人插入第二根。他眯起眼睛，佐助曾经这样做过。  
“你以前这样做过多少次？”他声音粗糙低沉，手指开始在体内开合。  
“什么？”佐助抽气呻吟，努力控制自己挺向鸣人手指的幅度。  
“这个！”鸣人吼着插入第三根手指。呻吟声几乎打断了他对问题的坚持“你这里显然不是第一次，你一定和其他人这么做过。”

“你是蠢，啊，蠢货吗？”佐助喘息着低声问，他用胳膊撑起上身这样他就能转头看着鸣人的眼睛“我从未与，与其他人做过这个。”  
“那你怎么解释——”鸣人被佐助主动坐向他手指的动作和大声的呻吟打断。  
“你听过自慰吗？”他问，脸上出现一个狡黠地笑容。如此色情的表情让鸣人觉得口干舌燥。佐助舔了舔嘴唇喘息着说“我的手指是唯一进入过我的东西。我不会让除你以外的任何人这样触碰我。快停下你愚蠢的嫉妒行为，大白痴。”

佐助立刻赶到体内的手指被抽出，他被粗暴的推到钉在床上。鸣人疯狂地吻了上来，他迷失其中不断呻吟，头脑里能理解的只有抵在入口的坚硬湿润的阴茎。他气喘吁吁不断吞咽唾液等待这到来的疼痛，但是强势的亲吻带走了他的注意力。抵在入口的那根更加坚硬，他喘息着手指抓在鸣人光裸的背上，腿被分得更开。

“你让我彻底疯了”鸣人嘀咕，在亲吻中用一种缓慢又磨人的速度进入佐助体内。他被内心的感受震惊了，如此的快乐，骄傲和该死的性奋，他希望这一刻能尽可能得长。他一点点插入，被愉悦淹没，直到每一寸都埋入佐助体内。“你真热！”  
“那就快动！”佐助一手抓住鸣人的头发命令，一手抓紧他的臀部。他摇晃着腹股沟好让他的勃起在两人间摩擦，快感让他发出嘶嘶的声音。鸣人动了，几乎全部抽出然后用力地插了回去，巨大的呻吟声从佐助喉咙里发出。

“天啊，你太完美了！”鸣人呻吟道，他低沉的声音和呼吸打在佐助的耳朵上。他加快速度，汗湿的身体互相蹭着彼此，在呻吟和喘息间两人不断交换激烈的吻。当鸣人刺中他的前列腺时佐助攥紧鸣人的头发以及臀部大叫。鸣人抓住佐助的大腿，猛地把他臀部拉向自己，急促地肏向佐助。 

佐助的腿交叉在鸣人的腰部，用力让鸣人一次比一次更深地进去自己。鸣人抓住他的大腿和腰太过用力以至于在那瓷白的皮肤上留下淤痕。  
“鸣，鸣人，我要——啊！”佐助不断喘息，用力的亲吻打断了他的话。有着湿热罪恶的呼吸的声音声在他耳边不断耳语着他的名字时，他终于无法忍受“哦！操！鸣人！”

佐助高潮了，如此强烈，他简直要失去意识。快感的电流穿过他全身，使得他在这快感之下尖叫。鸣人的高潮也是如此强烈使他脱离倒在佐助身上不断喘息无法移动。当鸣人温柔地亲吻他太阳穴时佐助眼前还有着白色火花。鸣人用最甜美动情的声音说：  
“我也爱你。”

佐助感到心要胀破了，因为积聚的感情太多。他用力搂住鸣人把脸埋在鸣人的颈旁叹息。是的这一刻是绝对完美的。  
两人安静地搂在一起。鸣人试着平复呼吸后咬了咬嘴唇决定重新回到他们最初的谈话上。  
“所以……你准备离开吗？”鸣人让自己和佐助的额头抵在一起问到。“即使我现在恳求你不要走吗？”  
“你真的不需要我——”  
“这个乐队存在的意义就是你在这里，佐助！”鸣人郑重其事，一手爱抚着佐助的脸。“如果我的男友不在的话我也不会留在这里。”

“男友？”佐助睁大眼睛问。鸣人笑了。  
“佐助，我爱了你很多年。”鸣人坦白，他细腻的微笑融化了佐助的心。“我一直担心乐队成员之间谈恋爱可能会不好。如果我们意见向左的时候也许会让一些事情变得复杂。所以我从来没说这事，”他停顿了一下，“但是知道你要离开让我……我不能让你从我身边走开。”  
佐助张了张嘴想冲鸣人吼，他是白痴吗都没有注意到鹿丸和宁次已经交往两年了吗？但是他还是只叹了口气闭上眼睛。没必要把鸣人叫大白痴来毁了这一刻。毕竟今晚到现在为止所有事都在正轨上，并且他很快乐。所以他拂开他男友额前的头发慢慢亲吻他。他可以把教育鸣人的事放到明天，就让今晚保持完美下去吧。

三天后

千鸟最后一场巡演现场气氛热烈到要爆炸了！巨大的看台充满了歇斯底里尖叫的粉丝，台上四个成员是唯一的例外。鸣人唱着他们最知名的那首歌，歌迷们就好像要死了一样兴奋尖叫。当吉他独奏开始时鸣人带点得意的笑着走向佐助，在他背后停下脚步，面对着所有发狂的粉丝们深深地吻上佐助的脖颈同时温柔的摩挲着佐助的手腕。粉丝们的狂吼和尖叫让现场的疯狂气氛翻倍。粉丝福利是如此的热辣在场的粉丝无不喊着要求更多。

鸣人附在佐助耳边说了什么，使得他咬着嘴唇回头看向鸣人。鸣人吻上他裸露的喉结，一只手在佐助牛仔裤的边缘暧昧的抚摸着。就在这时吉他的独奏停下了，佐助将吉他仍在一旁。鸣人睁大眼睛深深地看向佐助，当他还想说什么的时候佐助吻了上去。佐助扶着鸣人的头将他拉得更近，狂野的亲吻让现场的看台都在颤动。鸣人手放在佐助的臀部将他按在怀里，加深这个火辣又狂热的吻。

“他们在搞什么？”宁次惊讶的用白眼看着台前那对依偎在一起的情侣问。  
“让在场所有粉丝狂留鼻血而死。”鹿丸嘲讽地说，同时敲下最后一个鼓点“想象一下明天的新闻：“血流成河，千鸟粉丝竟全部死亡，只因失血过多！”  
“我知道他们这几天在一起了但是这样有必要吗？”宁次嗤道，紧接想了想说“下一次，我们两个来做粉丝福利！”  
“麻烦！”  
end  
四月二十八日


End file.
